everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly O'Hair/cartoon
Holly O'Hair debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 webisode "Poppy the Roybel", which premiered on June 10, 2014. She is voiced by Colleen Foy in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 2 Webisodes Holly welcomes her sister, Poppy, to Ever After High. Holly is told by Poppy the truth that it's her not Holly that's the older twin, and thus is meant to be the next Rapunzel. They decide to keep this discovery a secret, and keep the destinies they want. TV specials Holly helps set up decorations for the dance. She dreamily watches as the bookball team plan for the big game. She visits Heritage Hall and she Poppy are given magic hairbrushes by their mother. Holly plays a game of cards with her friends. She prepares for the Thronecoming dance. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Holly is part of cooking class. Along with her sister, she sits on the bench. Poppy is unsure if she should step up to Duchess's challenge, and Holly states that she shouldn't be taken by fear. Poppy follows her advice. Holly watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Holly watches the planting of the E-corn. TV specials The Fairest Five shock everyone with their fresh spring fashion. Holly and a few others sit down on the Fairest Wheel, she is joined by Hopper and the five of them enjoy a Fairest Wheel ride together, until the troll controlling it sneezes and Holly is spun out of control. The Fairest Five are furious at Kitty who is the causer of the Fairest Wheel fiasco. Holly is excited at the new appearance of the Wonderlandians. Holly enters the Chef Showdown and receives a good result from Jack Horner. At the end of the contest, she goes over to Raven's table and asks what's wrong. She and Raven ask Ashlynn for directions, but she isn't eager on helping. Holly and Raven find Apple in school and notice what's been happening with Apple. Holly is unsuccessful in unplugging the well, so she runs to Book End and pleads Apple to help, but she is consumed by the curse. Holly enjoys a day of happiness in the Spring Fairest with her friends and would fret on the missing Storybook another time. Holly has breakfast in the castleteria. Gallery Webisode gallery Poppy the Roybel - Holly welcomes Poppy.jpg Poppy the Roybel - Poppy's Choice.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - Poppy delays.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - loud ringing.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - sisterly hug.jpg TV special gallery Thronecoming - "meat lovers pizza".jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - magic hairbrushes.jpg Thronecoming - Lizzie's hunch.jpg Thronecoming - Poppy scolds the hairbrush.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Thronecoming-CedarBriarGlasses.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - the girls approve.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - five people.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - Cerise believes them.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - Holly's hand.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters